A Sad Love
by Sapphire Dragons
Summary: Someone thinks back to a time when he was happy, a time when his love was there. ...Someday I will find you, Daisuke, and I well set things right. Shounenai [complete]


Yoi, this is my newest ficcie, written for a challenge by my beta reader, Sarah. You go, gurl!!! I'd like to thank her for reading this and catching any mistakes I may have made. Oh, and do me a favor and check out her fics, they're really isaku!!  
  
Dai: So now you are promoting other peoples fics?  
  
Un. I am.   
  
Dai: Whatever. turns to readers Faith does not own Digimon, evident by the fact that there are not gay couples running rampant around. And also the fact that Sora's not dead yet, so... On with the ficcie!!!  
  
A Sad Love  
  
I don't know how it happened. I don't know why it happened. All I know is that it did.  
  
Another day. Another worthless, useless day. I sigh as I walk down the street, kicking a can on my way home. I frown, vaguely remembering an old joke. Something about someone living in a can and when it is kicked that they've moved. I roll my eyes. It's a stupid joke.  
  
As I wander past the park, I glance over at the soccer field. I felt a pang in my heart at the sight of the young children kicking the little black and white ball around. I stand still and close my eyes.  
  
That used to be us.  
  
We used to play around like that, always fighting for control of the ball, but at the same time just trying to see who would hold out longer. He always won, and to this day, I have yet to figure out why.  
  
Maybe it was something to do with the way he walked, ran. His posture just screamed confidence. He was always so sure of himself. You could also see that in the way he talked.  
  
His voice. He had the voice of a god. Funny, that, because he was usually being so cheeky. He could be so sarcastic at times, rivaling even Miyako. He even had his angsty moments. Moments when he told me that, all he wanted to do was run around and scream.  
  
However, nothing compares to his laugh, his smile. It's like when he's happy the whole world radiates with his warmth. I would do anything in my power to be able to see that smile again.  
  
He seemed not to have a care in the world. Always smiling and laughing, never showing any hint towards his inner turmoil. He once told me that he felt like no one loved him, not his sister, or his parents. I told him he was wrong; he turned away. The hurt look on his face will last with me forever.  
  
Yet there were times where we would just be. We would sit in the park, on a swing, or in the grass, and just listen. Listen to the wind, the trees, and the birds. We would listen to the endless chatter of children, and at times to silence.   
  
They say silence is golden. He never believed in that. He would fill it up with his voice, his laughter, his music. He didn't like silence. He said it made him feel lonely. I didn't agree then. I'm inclined to know.  
  
My life is so lonely now that he's not in it. So quiet. I used to be cheerful. I used to smile, laugh even. Now that he's gone, it's as if a part for me died.. He left me. He left all of us. And we miss him.  
  
"Hey, Mister!"  
  
I jump, and stop walking. When had I started? I look down at the boy that had spoken, and see two of the boys from the soccer field. They are wearing different uniforms, and the brunette has his arm around his friend. They couldn't be older than thirteen. Children. But then again, so were we.  
  
"Mister, are you okay? You look sad."  
  
As I nod that yes, I am okay, the brunette inches closer to me. He looks me up and down, scrutinizing every inch of my body. Suddenly, he grins.  
  
"Hey, ya wanna play a game with us?"  
  
He gestures to his friend and his teammates, and I find myself nodding yes. As we turn to the field, everything falls into place.  
  
I will see you again, my friend. I will tell you the truth. I will tell you I love you. One day I will find you, Daisuke, and I will set things right.  
  
Owari  
  
You wanna flame me? Go ahead. You wanna tell me it sucked? I really don't care. You wanna give me a request? Why not? In fact, if at least five people not including Sarah want me to write a sequel in Daisuke's pov, I will. Oh, and drop me a line on who's pov you think this is in. Domo Arigatou! 


End file.
